create_a_herofandomcom-20200213-history
The Leviathan
Early Life/The Mammoth In the year 1960 a legend was born, Franz Harwood. He from the very beginning was into weight lifting and body building. He started serious training in 1974, at the age of 14. He looked at what his idol, Arnold Schwarzenneger did and did it. He weighed 104 lbs when he started, in a year he put on 24 lbs of muscle, weighing 128 lbs by age 13. When he got bigger, he kept going. He could bench press 205 lbs at 128 lbs. He could squat 315 lbs. By age 14, he put on 40 lbs of muscle weighing 168 lbs. He stood at 6 ft 2. He could bench press 315 lbs, and squat 495 lbs. He was insanely strong. By age 15, he put on 32 lbs of muscle, weighing 200 lbs of pure muscle. He could bench press 495 lbs, and squat an excess of 600 lbs. By age 16 he had started steroids, he put on 45 lbs of muscle getting his weight up to 245 lbs. He could bench press 585 lbs, and squat 695 lbs. By age 17, he was playing football, bench pressing 605 lbs and weighed 265 lbs of muscle. He could squat 785 lbs and was playing as a Middle Linebacker for his high school. Division 1 colleges salavated over him. He looked inhuman, and in a state championship game in his junior year, he hit the opposing teams runningback so hard that the runningback died of a broken back and ribs. He was now 6 ft 8 inches tall and 265 lbs. By age 18, in his senior year he was 6 ft 8, and weighed 302 lbs of pure muscle. His body was work of art, with all the cuts and the sheer size. His 12 pack abs, his 24 inch arms. After senior year he was recruited by Notre Dame to play football. In his freshman year of college he brought his team to the national championships and they won. He left, when he heard a story on a spring break at Muscle Beach in California. It was the secret to immortality, unlimited strength, unlimited strength, unlimited speed, and the ability to leap over Mount Everset in 1 jump, and unlimited stamina. But nobody had ever found the temple of this said place to get all this power. Nobody had seen this place but the great biblical figure, Samson. Even Samson could not get this strength, Samson got all his strength from TOAA. Franz traveled around the world searching for this place. He found it buried in the Sahara Desert, a huge temple. He entered this temple and walked up to an alter. He felt like he was being watched, and out of nowhere, a huge black figure appeared it said "Franz". Franz said, "how did you know my name". The Creature said "I know everything about you, I have been watching you since your birth, you where meant for this Franz, thats why you were born. The Creature said "drink this, and become The Mammoth". Franz took it and drunk the potion. He immediatly started to shake, and the creature was laughing uncontrollably. Franz's grew in size and height uncontrollably, his head broke threw the cave ceiling. He stopped growing at around 110 ft and now weighed around 80,000 tons. He leaped from Israel,and landed in NYC. He backhanded a small building and it fell, completly collapsed. Spiderman arrived to try and stop him, but it became clear to Spiderman, he could not defeat "The Mammoth". The Mammoth simply picked Spiderman up in two of his fingers. Spiderman could not fight his grip, Mammoth flicked Spiderman and he was going at the speed of a missle going across the globe over the oceans and landed in the middle of the sahara desert crashing and faceplanting in the sand. They entiritey of the Avengers came. Thor, and Ironmans combined power couldn't take down The Leviathan. Thor rained down a huge god blast on the Mammoth knocking him down giving The Mammoth the first taste of pure power hes ever had. Thor kept raining them down on The Mammoth putting even part of his life force into the hits. He called apon the power of odin and became "Rune King" Thor. The Rune King now angry that his godblasts only sedated him for a couple minutes channeled the Odin Force into a God Blast and sent The Mammoth flying into The East River. The problem was, the water was only 100 ft and near a small beach. The Mammoth got up and said "You want to face my wrath do you???". When he heard a huge scream, a roar almost and was knocked down by a much smaller Green Creature, extremley muscular. The Green creature picked him up while he was down and threw him into a brick wall near the beach shattering it and breaking the pavement below him. The Hulk now angry as can be, angrier than he had ever been grew to 111 ft and weighed 90,000 tons. The Hulk was now evenly matched with the Mammoth. They locked up, trying to test eachothers strength. They both kept straining against eachother, the inability for them to beat eachother, both of them with limitless strength. The Hulk then grew, but no matter what strength he gained the already unlimited strength of The Mammoth was too much. They strained against eachother trying to see who was stronger. Hulk however was providing a distraction. The Avengers had summoned Galactus. Galactus grew to 200 ft and said "Mammoth, feel my wrath". And he exerted his pure cosmic power which The Mammoth was vulnerable too. He couldn't even really put up a proper fight. However in anger, with all he had left, The Mammoth grabbed Galactus's legs and threw him through a building. Galactus got up and grew to 1,000 ft and used every bit of his power and destroyed The Mammoth leaving him in ashes. Resurrection/Rebirth As The Leviathan The Mammoths ashes where taken to a S.H.E.I.L.D Facility in California to be destroyed. It was proven, that they could not destroy his ashes. The next day, his ashes disappeared completely. His ashes were now in deep space, in a weird looking facility. He was in a Celestial Facility, a giant 2,000 ft being stood over the ashes, it was The Celestial One Above All. The Celestial One Above All was the one in disguise within the temple who created Franz Harwood for the purpose of being a heir to The Celestials. The Celestial One Above All stood up and used alot of power reviving the huge ashes. The Mammoth stood up still enraged, The One Above All had him restrained in chains that could contain even him. The Celestial One Above All said too him "Franz Harwood, I am the one that gave you your power. Do not attempt to fight me, I created you and can destroy you just as easily. You were too big, the power formula I gave you was imperfect and made you into The Mammoth. I am now going to administer a formula that perfects that and fixes you". The Celestial One Above all pulled out a giant needle, and injected The Mammoth with it. The Mammoth grew to 3,000 ft and had an incalcuable weight. Now only a little taller than the Celestial One Above All. But there was a problem, he was pure energy. He was still in the shape of a humanoid, but made of pure cosmic energy. The Celestial One Above All, brought in a giant suit, the exact size of The Mammoth. He told the Mammoth to enter. And his senses returned fully. He was so large, so big. The One Above All said "feel the power flow through you and channel it into your palm. He held out his palm and from it came a giant beam of pure energy that blasted through the door. He was more powerful than The One Above All expected, much more powerful almost equalling The Celestial One Above All with power. Immediatly the Leviathan betrayed The Celestial One Above all and put him into a sleep with his newfound power, and took out every member of the Celestials by suprise. He crafted an extremly powerful weapon out of Celestial technology, that could blast out more energy then whats contained in an entire solar system. Also a huge sheild that could block even the strongest cosmic blast from beings like Eternity. He wanted to take over and inhabit the unihabited 7th Dimension. He proceded to tear a wormhole in the Galactic core, and exited through there to the 7th dimension. It was unihabited and desolate. The Leviathan saw that TOAA had abandoned this place, so he could assume omniptience, but only in the 7th dimension. He entered its Cosmic Egg, and designed it much like the 3rd dimension but much more active. He sped up time by an hour, so only 23 hours in a day anywhere in the Dimension. He created right off the bat, advanced humanoids with advanced technology and gave them fake pasts so it could all be designed so its like they have existed forever. He did it much like TOAA did in the other 11 dimensions. He then created something similar to "The Living Tribunal" but less powerful due to his less omnipitent level of power. He created a being known as "The Crawler" the judge of the 7th dimension with powers at the level of a fully fed Galactus. The Leviathan then left to go back to the 3rd Dimension, so he could confront the Celestials with his new power. He confronted the Celestial One Above All and said "call your brothers, you will need them". The Celestial One Above all said to his brothers when they came "back away, I will handle this trader myself". He then said to the Leviathan "you have corrupted your purpose Franz Harwood, and I shall take your power". The Celestial One Above all tried, but the power was locked in the armor too deep for even all the celestials to draw it out. The Celestial One Above All said "We will destroy you". The Leviathan said "you will try" and pointed his sword at The Celestial One Above All and out came a giant blast of power that hit The Celestial One Above all square in the chest knocking him into a moon. He then said "if any of you dare challenge me, make yourself known". The Celestials somewhat backed off, but when the Celestial One Above all returned he said "all combine". They all became one huge 100,000 ft tall monster being them all working together against the 3,000 ft tall Leviathan. The Leviathan tore a wormhole in the Galaxy and entered into his Dimension. He tricked the Celestials into the portal. The Leviathan said "welcome to my dimenson", and grew to 100,000 ft. The Celestials said "put down the sword, and lets see how powerful you truly are". The Leviathan dropped it, with his sheild and said "FEEL MY WRATH" and from his eyes emerged a beam with the equivalennt of 43 octillion megatons that hit them straight in the middle of them. While they where down he pointed his hand at them and emerged lightning that seperated them all into seperate beings again. He shrank back down to 3,000 ft and blasted them back into the 3rd dimension without a portal. The Celestials knew now, they could not match him in his own dimension and he could have easily erased them from the Cosmos. However, now The Leviathan was angry and came back to the 3rd dimension hunting for the Celestials. Hunt for the Leviathan/Tragedy Once the Leviathan entered the 3rd Dimension, a HUGE cosmic alarm went off sighting all Cosmic beings including the Living Tribunal. The Leviathan knew all too well that beings far more powerful and dangerous were hunting for him. The Living Tribunal called all heros/villians/forces of nature to help capture The Leviathan. Now with The Leviathans omnipitent power he created a planet that could not be sensed by even TOAA. Now that Eternity was onto him, The Leviathan traveled back to his dimension. On a planet much like Earth, he reverted himself back to a Human so he could feel and relax. He sat on a park bench resting alone, when Eternity himself stood before the Leviathan. The Leviathan said "impossible". Eternity said "I am the eternal one for all dimensions, surrender your dimension is sorrounded. The Leviathan "NEVER" and sent Eterntiy the one who tried to rationalize with him flying back to the 3rd dimension. The Leviathan grew and said to all of them "WELCOME COMERS, AND GOODBYE". He sent them flyiing all the way back to the 3rd dimension banishing them. They then all called apon TOAA. The One Above All (God) let them all into his realm and Living Tribunal dropped to one knee and said "Master, oh great lord how do we defeat The Leviathan". The One Above All answered them and said "Travel to the Planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy, send Anthony Stark and you will find the answer. The One Above All opened a portal and said "enter, Anthony Stark look for the last name Harwood, and go without the suit you will not need it for this part". Anthony Stark entered the portal and landed outside a medium sized white house in the middle of a neighborhood. Anthony Stark knocked on the door of the house and said "are you Mrs. Harwood???". She replied "Yes, dearee why are you here". He said "im looking for your son". She said "Come In". There were crosses all over the house, and Christian icons all around. She said "Today is the 40th Anniversary of my sons death". Anthony said "May I walk around for a little". She said "Please do". He walked around and saw pictures of a buff young boy she said "he was so vibrant, and he loved his family so much". Anthony said to himself "THATS IT". He said "Mrs. Harwood we believe your son is alive, I can prove it to you". He brought her to the portal he exited from and said "enter". She did so and came into a room of blinding light, and it got clear to her. She heard a voice of pure love. She said "Am I in heaven????". God said "Yes you are, but you are not dead, your body and soul are here, nor are you dreaming you are actually here". She said "is my son here, is my husband here??". God replied "Your husband is here, but your son is not". She said "Is he in hell". God replied "No, he is alive and is very powerful". God said "We need your help to finally kill him". She said "Why???". God said "He took an entire Dimension from me, I will allow the Celestial One Above All to explain". The Celestial One Above all transformed into what looked like her husband, he said "its me darling, I have always been this". He said "Our son has corrupted the purpose I gave him when he was born to be something beyond my own comprehension, something only God over there can comprehend, the omnipitence of your sons power now has corrupted him and he is controlled by the power and is no longer there". God said "We must destroy, whats inside of him not Franz himself". She said "Your god, why can't you". God said "I have no power over free will, you must convince him to try and fight whats inside of him". God opened a huge portal and told her "Step in, and you will find your son". She stepped in, and in a place that looked much like Earth, no difference, it looked like an empty park where the sun was setting. He looked over and said "...Mom???". She said "Yes its me, not an illusion". He said "how did you get here???.... how did you find me". She said "God has his ways". He said "YOUR NOT MY MOM, YOUR A LIAR", and sent beams from his human eyes into his moms chest. His mom dropped, to his suprise it did not revert back to any kind of form. It truly was his mom. Franz saw this and went right to the side of his mom. He said "MOM, IM SORRY, I DIDNT MEAN TO HURT YOU". She said in her dying breath "...I know their is till good in you...". Then she dropped, he screamed, "NOOOOO" and the reality he was in started to melt. He grabbed his moms body and left the 7th dimension. Death He was now in the 3rd dimension, and his omnipitence gone. He saw a random portal open in front of him. Something was telling him to enter the portal. He entered the portal and landed in a realm of blinding light. He saw many cosmic beings but recognized "The Living Tribunal" every single Celestial "The Beyonder" "Galactus" "Eternity" "Death" "Infinity" "Molecule Man" among many other regular heros and villians. And one being that sat in a huge throne towering above them all. Franz reverted to his Leviathan form thinking this was going to be a fight, but not a single one of them moved. They just looked at him blank. Death said "Franz, hand me the women". He said "NO, SHE IS MY MOTHER", and unleashed a huge fury of power from his eyes knocking all the armor off Galactus and leaving his body in a crumbled heap. He said "WHO DARES CHALLENGE ME, STEP FORWARD". Living Tribunal said "YOU ARE NO LONGER OMNIPITENT, GIVE UP". Leviathan pointed his sword at Living Tribunal unleashing enough cosmic power to destroy a universe leaving Tribunal in a heap on the ground broken. Until God stood up from his chair and said "Put it down Franz". Franz now trying to fight, said "...help me". And unleashed power on the Celestials. God said to himself "There is no other way..., AHHHHHH" and unleashed a giant beam to chain him down. God started to focus on the midsection of Franz and the Celesitals joined in. For 3 days they labored until a blast shock them all off and The Leviathans body was sorrounded in white light, and the 3,000 ft body shrunk down to 6 ft 8 inches tall, he was cut but not as large as he was, he looked natural. God revived his Mom too see him. He was in a white wife beater, and boxer briefs. He looked much older, his own age of 40. His face returned to normal, he was 6 ft 8 and weighed 245 lbs. He laid near dead, until they heard his faint heart beat. He opened his eyes and in a rough voice he said "...Where am I". He stood up and noticed he could not transform into The Leviathan. He tried to use his power, but he felt strangely human now. A voice said "Your power is within you but cannot be unlocked again". Franz said "God????" Voices replied shouting their names "LIVING TRIBUNAL!!" "GALACTUS!!!!" and many others, but one voice was louder then all of them that shouted "Yes, I am God the creator of all". He said "Franz Harwood, go see your mother". He ran over to his mother, hugging her and weeping into her shoulder in happiness that he was human again. God made clothes appear on his body and said "I will give you a great rest of your natural life, due to you being cursed for 30 years with omnipitence". God said "Omnipitence is not a gift, or a privelage, it is a curse, I wish I could be like all of you". He said "Go, and be human again". He was sent back to Earth and lived in a house of great richness and power and money for 30 years. Resuming his role as the Leviathan 30 Years later, a shadowy figure appeared in his window and the voice whispered "Open your window". He did, and a shadowy figure appeared and said "Hear my words Franz Harwood, or should I say Leviathan it is time to awaken once more and resume your role as The Leviathan. You are and always will be omnipitent, you cannot fight me any longer". It was a dream Franz Harwood was having, where The Leviathan came out from the back of his mind to take over once more. He awoke, and he felt strange. He got up and sleepily walking went through a wall. It woke him up, because his powers were there. He went to go downstairs to take his pill that keeps The Leviathan subdued, but he was out. He now knew he had no choice, he never thought he would do it again and he teleported to Mars. He grew 2,000 ft and because the armor was now within him, it grew out back into his body. He was now the Leviathan again, a cosmic alarm went off and God went to check it out. When he saw it "Good Me..." "Hes back". God this time knew he had to take his soul and put it in Heaven for eternity. So he extracted the soul this time and the body of The Leviathan was locked in heaven forever. Appearance as a Ghost In the year 3130, Superman prime one million called apon the ghost of The Leviathan to help him with recreating parts of the 7th dimension. Stats Height Human: 6 ft 10 Height as the Leviathan: 3000 ft Weight: 400+ Wieght as the Leviathan: 80,000+ tons